1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle for an aerial working, and more particularly to a simple-structured vehicle suitable for pruning roadside trees and picking fruits in an orchard field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vehicle for an aerial working has an extendible boom provided on a rear deck thereof, an aerial platform supported at a desired position in the air by the extendible boom, and outriggers for maintaining a stable equilibrium of the vehicle when the boom is extended.
The conventional vehicle for aerial working having the above described construction requires a highly extendible large sized boom, and accordingly, the construction of the vehicle becomes comparatively complex and expensive. In addition, the weight of the vehicle is increased due to the provision of the outriggers. This results in that such a vehicle cannot be used on soft ground such as an orchard field.
In the vehicle for aerial working for pruning roadside trees and picking fruits off from comparatively low trees, the operable height of 3 to 5 m is sufficient for such uses. Under the above circumstances, a simple-structured inexpensive vehicle for aerial working capable of operating at such operable height has been demanded.